1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to systems and methods for constructing a trampoline arena, and more particularly to systems and methods for reducing the span, frequency, or overall percentage of non-reboundable area in the surface area of a trampoline arena by providing a unique inner area supporting system.
2. Background and Related Art
Trampoline arenas have become common in many cities throughout the world. They provide a place for children of all ages to enjoy physical activity that cannot be easily obtained the same way in any other type of facility. These facilities can be heavily used for sports, fun, fitness, as well as a relaxing diversion for busy parents. They are very popular for children of all ages as well as young adults.
Although trampolines have long been used as singular units commonly found in people's back yards, since trampoline arenas provide a vastly larger area to roam and play various games they therefore have a greater appeal to some users of trampolines. Even though to date many trampoline arenas have been constructed around the world, none have heretofore utilized a system of inner support mechanisms in addition to external support as is presently common place.
Today, the most common method of construction for a trampoline arena is to attach a multiplicity of individually-framed trampolines together side by side in order to produce a large surface area that is reboundable, as is illustrated in FIG. 1. Each trampoline includes a frame 101 and supporting springs 102 attached to a trampoline mattress 103. A configuration such as that shown in FIG. 1 tends to produce a great deal of space that is required by the springs 102 and steel supporting framework. Invariably there is a great deal of cushioning required to protect users from these areas, so they will not be severely injured by coming into contact with the steel supportive frame 101 or springs 102. These areas can be quite wide, absorbing a significant percentage of the reboundable area, and can be a nuisance for the business owner and the user as well as a safety hazard for the user specifically.